


Raise Your Glass

by maraas



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraas/pseuds/maraas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although she has left her clan behind whilst putting a stop to the Blight, Gaea Mahariel still finds the time to remember the one man she held in high regard--perhaps even loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Your Glass

"hahren na melana sahlin  
emma ir abelas  
souver’inan isala hamin  
vhenan him dor’felas  
in uthenera na revas

vir sulahn’nehn  
vir dirthera  
vir samahl la numin  
vir lath sa’vunin."

Gaea is able to remember the day she lost her best friend easily. Tamlen had always been the daring one. Pushing boundaries, convincing her to do things that she knew were terrible ideas. Most of all, he always knew how to make her smile.

Now, as a Grey Warden, Gaea Mahariel is not one for song and dance. Yet the anniversary of Tamlen’s death compels her to mutter the song to herself. The old elvish eulogy is something she will never forget. Many more will die in the Blight’s wake and the thought makes hes shudder. The Gnawed Noble Tavern is quite the rowdy place, so she doubts anyone would hear or recognize the ancient words. It isn’t for anyone here, though, it’s for the one she misses the most. 

"Atisha, Tamlen." She says her last words a bit louder before drinking her mug of ale. If he were here, surely Tamlen would push her to try the more expensive brews—but he will never be beside her again and frugality is something the Warden has always held in high regard.


End file.
